


Kink Off

by Centa0592



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt for anon</p><p> </p><p>Cute story between Dethan and Sterek where the alphas tell what their mates kinks are</p><p> </p><p>or </p><p>The one where Ethan and Derek have a kink off in the sex store thus embarrassing Stiles and Danny who are just listening in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Off

Ethan laughed to himself, everyone thought Danny was this suave and cool collected guy who had a great body with dimples when he smiled and perfect tanned skin and we can’t forget great at like every sport but what they didn’t know was that Danny was a closeted kink whore. 

 

 

Like seriously the guy likes a serious amounts of kinks. This is why he even convinced Ethan to go to the extreme sex store with him to pick out whips for their two month anniversary sex surprise. If whips were going to be involved you can believe Ethan would be very surprised that’s for sure especially since Danny keeps being evasive about who exactly will be getting whipped. 

 

 

No matter though because they were now here at the sex store and while Danny was walking into the store wearing Ethan’s hoodie to hide himself, Ethan walked in shirtless and proud. Some guys in the corner were planning out what they would do to his body and that made Ethan let out a much needed laugh. He laughed even harder when Danny kept trying to shush him for ‘drawing unwanted attention to them.'

 

 

As if Ethan gave a fuck! 

 

 

Okay maybe he did because the last thing he suspected was a very flushed and blushing Stiles to be standing in the dildo section picking up a massive black cock while already having anal beads in the other hand. Stiles was frozen in place, jaw opening slightly while Ethan merely raised an amused eyebrow looking at the contents in the boy’s hands. 

 

 

 

Before he could get word out to mock Stiles the whole situation just got even better as a certain alpha rounded the corner holding two different shades of pink underwear in his hands one boxer briefs the other man thongs.

 

 

“Stiles I wasn’t sure which one to get I mean I like the boxer briefs because they snug me and when I give you a lap dance you can feel my dick better but when I wear the thongs I can feel your dick better. So which one? Why are you so quiet what’s your….”

 

 

 

Derek never got to finish his sentence before he too went flushed and started blushing from pure embarrassment. He tried to hide the underwear behind his back but Ethan just couldn’t stop smirking it was too perfect. He had no idea Derek and Stiles were together much less having a pink underwear kink, life was just too good right now which is why Danny decides to turn up. 

 

 

“Gosh I found you finally so which would you rather have tonight? Do you want to be put in the sling I got last week or do you want to try this new whip out I think you’ll like the whip personally…hey what are you looking….” Danny stopped talking and his jaw opened just as wide as Ethan’s eyes. 

 

 

All four looked at each other in pure horror, everyone too embarrassed to just simply walk away and pretend like it never happened. 

 

 

 

“The sling huh?” Stiles asked nervous. 

 

 

“Yeah I mean you know….sling.” Danny responded back shifting from foot to foot.

 

 

“Derek has thongs…” Stiles responded.

 

 

“Ethan gets whipped.” Danny replied 

 

 

“That’s hot” Stiles decided

 

 

“Pink underwear is hot.” Danny smiled thinking about Derek in pink thongs and Ethan frowned

 

 

“Hey?” Ethan said Danny simply shrugged. 

 

 

“Yeah well Danny likes to be tied up.” Ethan said crossing his arms. 

 

 

“Stiles likes to be gagged.” Derek said matching the pose. 

 

 

“Danny likes to role play” Ethan threw back

 

 

“Stiles likes to cos play” Derek said taking a step forward

 

 

“Danny likes to be choked.” Ethan stepped forward as well

 

 

“Stiles likes it when I do bareback, knot him and cum so hard it’s dripping down his leg and he can’t walk for the rest of the day. “

 

 

“Danny likes it when he gags on my cock and I give him a facial.”

 

 

“Oh yeah? Well Stiles likes it when I turn into my alpha form and fuck him as a beast.” Ethan growled at that and shouldn’t Stiles be the one growling. 

 

 

“That’s nothing, Danny likes it when…” And oh hell no Danny knew exactly what Ethan was going to say and some things just should never be repeated outside the bedroom. 

 

 

“Can we stop? Please?” Danny pleaded after having turned the brightest shade of red ever seen except for Stiles who was even more red than Danny. Both of them about to die from embarrassment. 

 

 

“Sorry.” Both alphas mumbled in unison taking a step back. 

 

 

“Jesus that was hot…what else do you guys like?” A random voice said from behind them and they looked and saw some old kinky guy who was clearly rocking a boner. 

 

 

“I’m going to go.” Stiles merely said rushing pass everyone to head to the counter, he swears that’s one of his father’s deputes and that’s the last thing he needs is for his father to find out how kinky he is with his too old of a boyfriend.

 

 

“Yeah we should go too….Jesus Ethan that was the worst pissing contest I’ve ever seen in my life.” Danny murmured as they paid for their stuff. 

 

 

“Sorry I promise to beg tonight if you forgive me.” Ethan merely replied smiling and of course Danny would forgive him little did Ethan know the whole thing back there with Derek and Stiles had turned Danny on so much that if he didn’t stop he was afraid he was going to cum in his pants but he’ll never tell Ethan that the guy thinks he has enough kinks as it is.


End file.
